Brands Hatch Indy
The Brands Hatch Indy race hosted the inugural race of the TOCA British USF2000 Championship, in 2018. It has since hosted every opening round to the series, excluding 2020. The event is held annually in the Kent countryside and is currently under contract to host the opening rounds to the championship until 2027. The race has hosted four races within the past five years. British driver, Joseph Wright is the most successful race winner at the event, taking three victories within the eight races to have been run. History 2018 The Brands Hatch Indy circuit hosted the first ever race to the BUSF championship, for Rounds 1 and 2 of the 2018 season. Daniel Watkin was able to achieve Pole Position in the inaugural outing for the USF2000's on British soil. After a thirty minute practice/qualifying session, the Team SSR driver was able to place his car on the front row of the grid for the Dutch team. Craig Patteson finished both race on the top step of the podium at the conclusion of the 25 lapped races. This was the only time that Patteson scored a victory in the series. In Race 1, Anders Myhre and Paul Fenwick joined Patteson on the podium. In Race 2, Matt Le Gallez and Daniel Watkin accompanied the Guernsey driver up the steps to the podium. 2019 In hopes to replicate his winning ways of 2018, Craig Patteson managed to score pole position in the now shorter practice/qualifying session of only twenty minutes. The Racers in Pyjamas driver had yet to win a race since Brands Hatch Indy in 2018. However, it was not the race that Patteson was hoping for. After 25 laps of Race 1, Joseph Wright won the race, followed by Allie Ferrie and Lesley Buurlage. In Race 2, Joseph Wright once again took the spoils, followed by Henry Drury and Johnny Stathoros. 2020 - No Event In 2020, Brands Hatch Indy (and the GP Loop) races were removed from the calendar, as TOCA took over from the FIA. This had led to contract confusion with a number of the race tracks, and the entire calendar was shifted for the season. This has been the only time Brands Hatch did not host the opening race or final race of the season. 2021 2021 saw Aiden Moffat qualify on pole position for the newly dominant team of Laser Tools Racing. Moffat wasn't able to win a race at Brands Hatch, however his teammate, Elfyn Evans did win Race 1, followed by Lesley Buurlage and then Aiden Moffat. Race 2 saw Joseph Wright win his third race at the circuit, followed by Lesley Buurlage and Allie Ferrie. 2022 Fernando Deutsch was able to put his car on the front of the grid for the opening weekend of the 2022 season. He was unable to replicate this performance in race 1, however, which was won by independent driver, Kyle Ferrie. Henry Drury and Nick Cassidy rounded out the podium. Race 2 saw Scottish driver, Aiden Moffat take another victory for his team, following behind; Nick Cassidy and pole man, Fernando Deutsch. Winners Multiple Winners (Drivers) Drivers in '''bold' are competing in the TOCA British USF2000 Championship in the current season.'' Winners by Nationality Multiple Winners (Constructors) Teams in '''bold' are competing in the TOCA British USF2000 Championship in the current season.'' By Year Category:Circuit